If you could see me now: Year 1
by Clobber
Summary: Alexander Cage if offered a contract by the WWE to finnaly fulfill his dreams and become a WWE superstar. After many years since he left his home country now he has the chance to prove his parents wrong and become a top star in the WWE. But can he survive all the bumps that he has to face along his way to greatness and one possible romance? Starts in 2003 before Wrestlemania.


_**Stamford Connecticut 3 March 2003**_

"Well here we are", the future(hopefully) WWE superstar said, parking his car and slowly getting out of it, admiring the view, or the building more exactly. It was not as big as the photos made it out to be, and it was clearly smaller than most of the headquartes that he had seen during his road trips with his car, attending indy event after indy event to make a name for himself, but more importantly to make a living. Yeah the building was not enormous, but it was the place where Alexander Harris always dreamed to be called up to. It was a dream come true, no doubt about it. He was nearly to the point when he could say that he made it, when he could call his parents and tell them that he had become something that they never believed that he could be, a successful wrestler. _'They have probably changed their number since the last time we have talked," _Alexander thought, vaguely remembering his last conversation with his oh so dearly beloved parents. It was more than three years ago, he was already a pretty known wrestler in the indy world and he was considered a rising star, but still they didn't believe that he had what it takes to become a well-paid wrestler, then there was the moment when the real argument started. Alexander really didn't care about the money, he only needed them to buy what he really needs: food, clothes, and others shits that are indespeansable for a human being, but they were not his priority. No, his priority was to go out there each and every night and give the fans something to remember and cheer for.

He entered the building still mesmerized by the whole place, and he wasn't even inside yet. A blonde secretary was sitting at a desk, chewing the pen she was holding. He coughed slowly to get her attention

"Umm, hello. I'm here to meet with Mr. McMahon, he asked me to come at 4 o'clock", he said looking at his watch, seeing that it was 10 minutes to 4. Well fortunately the one time in his life when he was punctual was now.

'Name?" the secretary asked bored. She was probably doing this everyday, it can get frustrating after a time.

"Alexander Cage", he said quickly eager to start that meeting.

"I'm sorry but Mr. McMahon doesn't have any appointment with a person named Alexander Cage today. Maybe you came the wrong day, maybe it's tomorrow or it was yesterday", she said, seeing that Alexander's face dropped.

_What the fuck?_ He thought, looking quickly in his phone's agenda. It said that the meeting was indeed today at 4 o'clock.

"Wait are you a wrestler? You came here to talk to about your job or you're here to be hired?" she asked

"Umm, yeah he said that he was impressed with the taped match that he was with me and wanted to meet me face-to-face", he said quite nervously. What if Vince has changed his mind and he was not as good as he thought he was? What if he already had enough wrestlers in the main-roster and he doesn't need a new young guy?

"Oh that explains many things", she said, looking at the desktop. "The new wrestlers usually come here, thinking that their appointments are made with their ring-name. Sorry sweetheart I need the name you have on your ID card."

Of course, how stupid could he be. This was an official meeting with a businessman, a very important one, clearly his birth name would be used, not his alias.

'Oh, right sorry, Balint, Mario Balint", he said, hoping that this time he would have more luck. He realized that he indeed had when the secretary started to print something giving him a second later a badge with his name on it.

" should be ready for your meeting by now. Take the elevator, last floor, the last door on the left is his office. Oh and don't be nervous he can sense that, just chill, I bet you are pretty good if he wants to meet and hire you personally", the secretary said sending him a friendly and reasurring smile.

"Ok, thanks for the information and for the advice. I'll keep them in mind", he said starting to walk away, but not before sending a wink in her direction. He has seen that she blushed and he smirked, at least the start was good, let's see about the rest.

He was standing in front of the door. He could have easily found it without the indications from the reception, seeing that this door was huge. It screamed "boss" really loudly. Alexander knocked and entered when he heard a firm "Come in!". The outside door was nothing compared to the room he entered in. White walls decorated with old and new photos of wrestlers and events, a huge TV, and a fantastic view over the city. But the only thing that was more impressive was the man sitting at the desk, the brain of the largest wrestling company in the world, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Alexander had to agree that he was quite scary, but when his face broke into a smile some of his nerves vanished.

"Oh, Mr. Balint good to see you here", he said getting up and extending his hand to the "newbie".

"Good to see you too, sir. Quite an amazing office you have here", he said throwing a look around the room.

"Yeah I agree with you, it's pretty damn awesome,I love the TV the most to be honest", he said, smiling again. "But, Mr. Balint, as you probably know I'm a businessman so I'm going to make this discussion quite short", he said motioning for Alexander to take a seat. "I've seen that tape, and some OVW recording of your matches and I have to agree with the trainers you are really good. I'll say that we should give you a dark match, but I don't think that you need one, you already impressed enough persons here. Now, I'd like to know if you can work as a heel. All the matches that I've seen with you was as a face character", Vince said. Alexander really had to surpress himself from laughing out loud and jumping up and down.

" I can assure you that I've been a heel before, a good one seeing that the fans really booed the hell out of me. As long as you won't give me a stupid gimmick and you'd let me add some things to my promo scripts, I;m sure that I can pull of quite an excellent heel persona", he said looking expectanly at Vince. He knew that this might be his only chance, but he remembered that in WWE you might get at the beginning pathetic gimmicks that would just sign your doom. He had to be sure that wasn't the case for didn't went this far only to be assigned a dancer gimmick, or even worse a metrosexual one.

"Good to know that. Actually right now we are in desperate need of a new wrestler who can be a good heel, so you can be sure that we are not going to give you a stupid gimmick. You're not brought in for filler kid, we will expect from you great things, I will expect from you big things. Now about that script thing, we'd like to see you out there a few times in front of the crowd, to see if you can pull off good promos. If you convince us, then yes you can have some input in your scripts", Vince explained the situation to him. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, alright I can understand that", Alexander said after a few seconds of thinking. He couldn't get over the fact that they were bringing him in with plans of making him an important superstar.

"Well, then , if you can sign here please", Vince said putting a contract on the table, a smirk coming on his face when Alexander started to read it, but stopped after a few moments.

"I have another question, sir. Can I keep this name in the ring? Alexander Harris?"

"Seeing that we have no one at the moment with the name Alexander or Harris I'd say that it's ok for you to wrestle under that alias. So yeah, you can keep it."

"Thank you", Alexander said throwing his signature on the contract.

"Welcome to the WWE ", Vince said a big smile now on his lips. "Now, I'd like you to receive this as a welcome gift", he said handing him some kind of ticket. 'This is an invitation. With that you can enter the backstage area at Wrestlemania this year. On the post-Wrestlemania SmackDown you'll debut. Good luck and goodbye for now", Vince said hinting quite clearly that the meeting was over.


End file.
